It is conventional, that the accelerator pedal and the brake pedal function as seperate elements in the operation of an automobile or other similar vehicle. Consequently, there is a requirement to frequently shift the user's foot from the accelerator, which provides fuel, to the brake pedal. As is know, in the event of heavy traffic, typically found during daily rush hours in urban environments, the driver of an automobile is required to frequently shift the control foot from the accelerator pedal to the brake pedal and back and forth. This is a nuisance, and in many instances leads to big trouble.
Further drawbacks include the following. Rapid driving of the car at freeway speeds can cause in the event of an emergency-panic brake, the situation whereby the driver must instantly shift the control foot from an acclerator pedal and hit the brake pedal. As is known, the delay, typically cause of the reaction time of the driver, required for realizing the emergency and then shifting the control from an accelerator to the brake pedal will many times lead to a traffic accident.